It is an aim of hunters to promote a humane kill of an animal. Archery hunters generally kill animals by causing blood loss in the animal. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an arrowhead that promotes maximum penetration into the animal with a large entry wound, thereby increasing the rate of blood loss of a wounded animal to allow for a more humane kill. Additionally, for an archery hunter to be effective and to prevent undue suffering of an animal, the hunter's arrow should travel a straight or substantially straight path to its intended mark, so that the hunter may place his or her shot accurately to rupture vital organs of an animal.